<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First time arsonists tend to burn themselves by fish_wifey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589508">First time arsonists tend to burn themselves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey'>fish_wifey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Communication, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Getting together speedrun, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the younger person is more experienced, making the older person more flustered.</p><p>Also known as Numai staring at Kuguri until Kuguri has enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuguri Naoyasu/Numai Kazuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First time arsonists tend to burn themselves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen I’ve been in love with these two and this pair for a long time and it was time I finally put some work into a fic for them TT Writing Numai is one of my fave things and I should do it more often. In my first go, I thought I was finished at 10k. then I found out numai’s pov was 7000 words and I just cant www</p><p>It’s a very sexy fic with a lot of love poured into it. The season stuff came somewhat natural~~<br/>80% of the boys I write are switchers so yeah, there’s some switching in this too even just for a short bit~</p><p>The title is very misleading so apologies beforehand if you expect arsony. The only thing they set on fire is their passionate love (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و</p><p>Please enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all fun and games watching from afar. Kazuma was a self-assured and confident guy, in all areas but this. And watching was all he did, for a while. Watching Naoyasu’s growth as a player, but not as a social person. Watching him struggle with talking back to others or even raise his voice. Watch as those eyes always drop down to the floor.</p><p>Unless they look up to Kazuma. And that fiery sensation rumbles through Kazuma’s stomach.</p><p>It was okay to watch, and be observed. From spring to summer, it’s what Kazuma was fine with doing day in and out. Each and every practice, he’d cast his eyes to find Naoyasu. Look at his perfect form, the way he spikes and blocks with ease. His serves were getting better too. Kazuma never lied to himself; he knows he’s not just looking Naoyasu because he’s a rival, or someone to take his spot. And it had nothing to do with volleyball or the team or whatever.</p><p>Kazuma watches, because his eyes find nothing wanting about Naoyasu. Only this; wanting him.</p><p>And whenever Naoyasu notices and looks back? It’s like a two-fold connection, answering the silent call.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Quietude was an armour Naoyasu wears best. It’s easier to wait and see how things go.</p><p>And he was a polite kid, he thinks. To wait for his senpai to talk, to finish whatever they needed to say. He’d nod and agree. And he was very patient with one in particular. The watcher. Naoyasu likes to return the gaze, finding himself caught more often than not. If Numai stays quiet, so will he.</p><p>To a point.</p><p>Summer is nowhere close to ending, but Naoyasu has done all his assignments. Trained every day. Gotten out of bed in time and run to work on his stamina, to help with his form. His slouch has been critiqued a few times, and running seems to correct his form. That, and Seguro dragging him to the weight rooms, where Hiroo and Numai would help with the lifts, note when his shoulders were tensing up or his form lacking.</p><p>And while the summer nights are hot and lonely, the early mornings are cold with temperature drops here and there. Naoyasu has put on his Nohebi team jacket, to hide his hands in. This morning he decides he’s done waiting. As he heads out to school for morning practice, a million scenarios run through his mind. He’s not someone who does things without thinking about them at length. </p><p>And he’s been thinking since April. When he introduced himself to the team. When he started to notice Numai’s eyes on him.</p><p>After weeks that turn to months of patience, he puts down his armour, lowers his shields, and meets Numai head on. He’s opening the club room, and there’s a faster step in Naoyasu as he tries to catch up with him before the door opens. There’s no one else here. Numai hears the footsteps and turns his head to greet Naoyasu.</p><p>Before he does however…comes a longing look. Gentle eyes. Always watching, never doing. Naoyasu has enough experience with boys to interpret that look, and to take the initiative.</p><p>Naoyasu’s initiative comes as far as stepping into Numai’s space, blocking the door somewhat. Being a smidge taller doesn’t matter, not when Numai’s physique and presence is so consuming. It eats at Naoyasu’s confidence, makes him feel smaller and less able to do as he wants. Numai sighs. </p><p>“Good morning, Kuguri,” he says, as if he’s expected this to happen. Naoyasu stays still, a hundred openers running through his mind now. He could let actions speak, but if he’s wrong… His confidence melts away, suddenly not so sure of anything at all. It happens in a heartbeat.</p><p>Keeping his hands in his jacket pockets, Naoyasu freezes into place. He can’t move away now either. Can’t just say good morning back and head inside like there’s nothing else. No spark between them, no longing. If he’s interpreted it all wrong…he hates how he couldn’t know for sure. And for once, Naoyasu looks away, to the door. Escaping would be such a cowardly move.</p><p>Numai’s hand touches his jawline, pulls him back. Naoyasu’s eyes shift to meet his. That smile spreading over Numai’s face is so irritating, so knowing. But it doesn’t in fact show any cockiness, or mean attitude. </p><p>“Don’t. I like it when you look at me like that. You want something, Kuguri?”</p><p>The warm palm fits perfectly against Naoyasu’s jaw. He could see himself nuzzling the hand, loving the callousness of it, the mingling of roughness and sweetness. For now, Naoyasu just nods.</p><p>“I want you to be honest with me, Numai-san.”</p><p>“Oh?” Numai says, surprised. His hand doesn’t move. Their feet are so close together. The door forgotten. “Quite bold of you. I’m always honest, Kuguri.”</p><p>Patience, quiet, want. One overpowers the other two, after battling for so long. Naoyasu inches his head forward, watching Numai’s eyes widen the slightest. Surprise, then confidence again. Is this what you get for being older? For being a third year in high school? But there’s something else too. And Naoyasu doesn’t know if it’s teasing, or carefulness. </p><p>“I see…Well,” Numai says, his words a soft breathe on Naoyasu’s lips, threatening to topple him over with how gentle-spoken Numai is. “If it’s honesty you want. I have never been with eh, another guy. Tried it out with girls, but figured it wasn’t for me. I know what I want, I’m just not so sure how to get it. Or well, the person. I mean, you.”</p><p>Naoyasu blinks. He would move his head away, if Numai’s warm, now clammy hand wasn’t still attached to him. It slides from the jaw to Naoyasu’s neck. Numai takes a breathe, and patience loses the final war. Naoyasu’s head tilts to the side a second before he puts his lips on Numai’s. It’s a breeze, some sweetness, and nothing to forward than the action it took. Numai’s hand on his neck doesn’t falter, doesn’t shake. The fingers curl over Naoyasu’s neck a little more, pulling him in. </p><p>Then Numai’s lips brush over his, a tongue following, and Naoyasu’s hands rush out of their hidey-holes to hold Numai’s throat and neck, as they deepen the kiss right in front an unopen door.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Upon Kazuma’s request they took it slow. As slow as the two of them can take it. Touches and kisses are a constant. Kazuma quite likes that they kiss each other hello and goodbye. That they hold hands when walking behind the team. That their legs and arms are touching when they sit next to each other; on the floor during breaks, inside the bus, on the train rides.</p><p>Kazuma’s heart still beats like crazy at the thought; his first boyfriend. He was Naoyasu’s fourth, but that was fine. Naoyasu has been honest from the beginning too, and figured he’d go with Kazuma’s flow. He was thankful for that. In return, Kazuma continues to be open and honest with Naoyasu. </p><p>They start out using first names around each other when they’re not in school. At least, Naoyasu does, to show respect and all that bull while they’re on school grounds. At the club, Naoyasu calls him ‘Kazuma-san’, a little thing that gets picked up by the others. There’s some snarky faces and laughs, but no one says anything outright to Kazuma. He receives a high five from Isumi, a nod from Kouji, and a shoulder shrug from Suguru.</p><p>They all must have known, all along. Must have seen it, too. At least, it doesn’t seem to surprise any of them. And no one says anything when Kazuma steals Naoyasu away for kisses when he’s supposed to mop the floor with the other first years.</p><p>The easy going stuff make Kazuma settle in happiness. But the looks continue; longing for more. Naoyasu is quite indecent and bold with how his eyes roam over other parts of Kazuma’s body now, as they’re not just locked in distant gazing to one another. And Naoyasu’s hands are even more forward, slipping under shirts with the excuse that his hands are cold when they’re clearly not. Sucking Kazuma’s neck and leaving marks, having ‘gotten carried away’. Kazuma laughs and lets him.</p><p>It’s clear from the start that Naoyasu wants to do more than kiss and hold hands or have their limbs stay connected even in public. It makes Kazuma a little nervous. Here he is, this boy that might just overpower him on the court and in terms of going faster in other lanes too.</p><p>Kazuma tries, at least. He stays honest with himself first of all, knowing he wants it too. More of Naoyasu, all there is to get. And he doesn’t sneak away from the mouth or the hands or the fingers. He leans into the caresses Naoyasu dishes out, but never goes to crazy with it.</p><p>He invites Naoyasu over to his place, somewhere in the first September week. It’s Naoyasu’s birthday soon after all, and Kazuma doesn’t have much to give in terms of presents. He’s actually reading a shoujo manga on his bed, with Naoyasu cuddling besides him looking at his phone. The shoujo manga deals with a couple in high school, and how the girl tries to come up with ways to give her boyfriend gifts. Some of them…well—</p><p>Naoyasu flicks the spine. “Don’t they have stuff like this with boy couples too?”</p><p>“Most of them are more eh…sexual I guess? This isn’t as hardcore,” Kazuma says, understanding himself a little more. He wasn’t ready for something ‘hardcore’ himself. Even if he thinks about it, a lot. He puts an arm around Naoyasu, kisses his forehead. “I don’t need that kind of reading material. My brain supplies enough when I think about you, Naoyasu.”</p><p>Never Nao. They established that early on. Even when Kazuma would love to say ‘Nao-chan’, just as a tease.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Naoyasu hums, throwing his phone down on the bed and cuddles his head under Kazuma’s chin. “Tell me about the stuff you do like, Kazuma-san. Can be…softcore, or whatever I guess.”</p><p>And with that, Naoyasu’s leg that had been on top of Kazuma’s, slowly slides down between Kazuma’s legs. Kazuma shuffles under it, sighing out at the not so innocent touch of Naoyasu’s thigh right on his crown jewels. Looking up to the ceiling to steady himself, Kazuma doesn’t have to look far for courage. Naoyasu is soft and warm and lovely. They promised honesty. And boyfriends should know this kind of stuff about each other.</p><p>“You said you did…some stuff with your previous…guys. Man there’s not a week going by I’m thinking about it. Us doing…stuff, I mean,” Kazuma licks his lips, his throat dry. “I guess what I mean is, I think about what you could do. To me.”</p><p>“In what way?” Naoyasu asks, his nose nuzzling Kazuma’s throat. The thigh rubs a little over Kazuma crotch, making him a little erect. Kazuma laughs nervously, his hand curling over Naoyasu’s shoulder to steady himself. The manga lies forgotten to his side, the hand holding it a little numb atop of it.</p><p>“Like…you pleasing me. I wanna say!” Kazuma burst out, looking down to the wild mop of hair. It tickles his nose. “I would love to be the one starting but. You know. Especially because its your birthday soon.” Kazuma doesn’t have as much as experience. He’s tried it with bananas, but gagged. He tried with his own fingers, as they were shorter and easier to control. He wants to be able to be that kind of guy who is good at oral. Without feeling shame, he gets at least that much out. Naoyasu’s eyes widen momentarily.</p><p>Then his hand brushes over his chest, then disappears under the shirt. The fingers tickle up and up, until Kazuma’s shirt rides up and Naoyasu’s hand lays resting over his left pec. That devilish thigh rubs slowly over Kazuma’s semi-hardness, making him throb slowly to being fully erect. </p><p>“That’s so sweet, Kazuma-san,” Naoyasu says, doing something more spicy than sweet to Kazuma’s dick. “I’m fine, you know, if you don’t know but want to learn…we can take our time with that. And if you want me to do it first, give oral I mean,” Naoyasu says with a smile. “I wouldn’t mind it. Don’t worry about my birthday…we can go somewhere and eat cake.” </p><p>He just. Speaks so naturally, as he keeps gyrating himself over Kazuma’s thigh. Kazuma blows out a breath, unsure what to say.</p><p>“You should know, Kazuma-san, you can just say what you want and I do it. I have no shame in going down on my knees and please you,” Naoyasu says so calmly, his voice never hitching or stammering over those words. Kazuma’s throat constricts. He wishes he’d be as cool as this. “I don’t think I can be a teacher though. I can only…guide you and tell you what I like? If you want to try it out.” </p><p>Kazuma is pretty sure that his bulging penis should be enough answer to what he wants. His hand goes to Naoyasu’s arm, unsure if he should pull it away or encourage Naoyasu’s hand to do more than just resting on Kazuma’s chest. He stares at the ceiling, closes his eyes. Whispers. </p><p>“I want to. But I’m nervous that I’ll fail and make it awkward.”</p><p>A soft kiss on his Adam’s apple reminds him of that first kiss in front of the locker room. That peaceful moment that stretched out for a long, long time. There hadn’t been much heat, just longing coming to an end. Returning to that moment, Kazuma’s body relaxes. His legs stretch to the sides, as Naoyasu sits up a little, then a lot. Straddling him. Kazuma’s eyes blink down, watching the boy move across him. But he can’t see much, as Naoyasu’s mouth locks onto his throat and kisses him. Head pushing into the pillow beneath him, Kazuma closes his eyes as electricity thunders through his body from head to toe. It pools in his center, overbearing want making his hands grip tighter to where they now are on Naoyasu; the other shoulder, holding on to dear life. The wrist, over the hand, to keep Naoyasu’s palm right over the chest where it has been most of the time. Naoyasu moves with ease, that perfect ass driving forward and back over Kazuma’s clothed penis. They’re both mostly dressed still, and Kazuma very much wants to get rid of all those layers.</p><p>“Naoyasu,” he breathes out in a prayer, pleading for so much more by just saying the name. Honesty in his purest form, as Kazuma’s hips rise up to meet that unparalleled heat. To brush himself wantonly over Naoyasu’s own dick. They’re lining up slowly, and Kazuma’s hands shoot down to Naoyasu’s hips, as Naoyasu sits up.</p><p>They look at each other, blushing.</p><p>That longing that has turned to knowing. Giving.</p><p>Naoyasu doesn’t have to say anything. He lets that quiet confidence ruin Kazuma completely. His two hands work Kazuma’s shirt up further, to play with the nipples below. Kazuma knows he’s making the most obscene sounds, but he’s stopped caring. They were boyfriends, right? This is what they could do. And even if it was embarrassing or awkward…it feels too good to let it diffuse out to nothing.</p><p>“What do you want..?” Naoyasu asks, a hint of recklessness in his voice. Kazuma looks up, his breath coming in low sighs. His thumbs work over Naoyasu’s hipbones, aiming to bruise them. The movement has also pushed Naoyasu’s pants lower, including the underwear. Pubic hair peeks out on top. There’s a world of things Kazuma wants. He needs them to keep moving like this, first of all.</p><p>“Can we do skin to skin?” He asks slowly, shutting his lips. There’s no shame in wanting. And Naoyasu reflects no shame either, as he smiles and nods. They have to move a bit to get the clothes out, and Kazuma feels his body burning when he’s all naked. When he watches as the final piece of clothing leaves Naoyasu’s body.</p><p>Perfect in every way. Addicting. </p><p>They’ve sat up, or at least Kazuma has so he can kiss Naoyasu. Their penises, now out in the open and with nothing else between them, aren’t touching. Kazuma has his legs crossed, with Naoyasu mostly hovering above. Their thighs are touching though, and it sends heat throughout Kazuma. His spine bends to let his head dip low, and kiss Naoyasu’s nipples. Like turns to love, as Kazuma overflows with the need to make Naoyasu happy. To do anything he can. Naoyasu’s fingers rush into Kazuma’s short dyed hair, keeping him close. Encouraging him to switch nipples at a slower pace, to really takes his time on the chest area. Kazuma’s hands are on Naoyasu’s lower back now, but he doesn’t make Naoyasu come closer, not yet.</p><p>“Kazuma-san,” Naoyasu breathes out, then moans. Kazuma’s tongue circles a bit faster over one nipple, pinching the other a little. “Kazuma-san, please,” Naoyasu starts to beg, but Kazuma doesn’t know for what. He frowns, letting his hand that has stayed on the lower back come between them. Trying not to be afraid, to just do it, Kazuma’s hand rounds Naoyasu’s cock, stroking it. Doing it the way he’d like it himself, slow and steady at the start. Naoyasu’s hips, unchecked, thrust forward into Kazuma’s hand. Faster. Kazuma’s mouth closes in the neck joint connecting to the shoulder. He licks and bites there, as he answers the call and speeds up his hand. Naoyasu’s words are nothing but his name, a plead he repeats over and over, as they move together faster.</p><p>When Kazuma thinks he can’t hold it together any longer, he pushes Naoyasu forward. To line up their cocks once more, now skin to skin as he requested to. Naoyasu moves on his own, rubbing them together. His hand shoots down too, holding Kazuma’s penis steady to grind against it. They’re kissing now, uncontrolled. It’s more tongues sliding over one another and the lips now, the lips barely able to stay connected. Breathe comes faster and faster, their names the only things moaned out in between.</p><p>When Kazuma opens his eyes, Naoyasu is watching him.</p><p>There’s no distant between them, none.</p><p>Honesty and want come together as their chests connect. Naoyasu’s other hand has gone under Kazuma’s arm, to place itself on Kazuma’s shoulder blade. Their as close as can be, eyes staring at each other the entire time.</p><p>Until Naoyasu’s roll backwards as he comes. Until Kazuma’s drop down to watch it happen, his own cock soon overflowing with semen too. Trembling, they keep their dicks together, letting the white fluids mix.</p><p>Kazuma is the first to burst out laughing. And Naoyasu kisses him silent, thanking him over and over.</p><p>“Fuck, that was hot,” Kazuma says, knowing he’s flushed from the exercise. Naoyasu nods, unable to speak perhaps. He kisses Kazuma, so much softer and slower than what they just did. Their arms embrace, as their limp dicks fall aside after some time. Naoyasu remains warm and steady in Kazuma’s arms. The side of his face sinking onto Kazuma’s shoulder. He wants to stay for a while, Kazuma figures, who remains sitting up and holding Naoyasu to himself.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It is addicting, Naoyasu knows as much. Once you know how tasty something is, you want to eat it more often. Not all the time…but there’s other dishes to try, or to return to. Kazuma started out with being unable to stop watching. Then the kissing part had been a breeze. Now it was exploration he becomes addicted to. Naoyasu is open to it all, welcomes it. He feels more at ease now, not having to prompt Kazuma at all anymore. </p><p>Kisses in the storage room turn to frotting and masturbation. But Kazuma’s hands have become addicted to Naoyasu’s ass now. He touches him all the time there, squeezing during make outs and more. Escalates as far as letting the fingers curl down deep and spread Naoyasu. Naoyasu is ready for it all, and he doesn’t mind when Kazuma’s fingers don’t dare much closer than that.</p><p>They didn’t do anything particularly erotic on Naoyasu’s birthday. And Kazuma has denied wanting Naoyasu sucking him off right away, so they waited with that stuff. Still, the two of them end up a little undressed and unkept whenever their kisses become hotter than previously intended. It’s as if a dam in Kazuma broke, and now he can’t stop the flow of water. The flow of want, and taking. It’s all fine with Naoyasu, who likes his partners to be like this. And Kazuma, despite inexperience before, is a fast learner. He’s a good lover. And the sweetest boyfriend Naoyasu has ever had. He’s so caring and thoughtful that Naoyasu sometimes stares at him in disbelieve. </p><p>Apart from their not so quiet moments away, they still hangout a lot without having to do anything at all. Kazuma takes him out for coffee dates, holding his hand. Naoyasu thinks it’s those fingers trailing his palm and arm that could break him, more than the boy and the rest of his body. There’s this feral side in Kazuma’s actions now; which knows on an instinct level how to take, and make it enjoyable for Naoyasu at the same time. He’s suspected this inside of Kazuma, since the first two week of club activities. When Naoyasu hadn’t seen it before in the glances, and only in the plays, he figures that Kazuma was a careful boy. Someone who didn’t do thinks without thinking, or at least, not always.</p><p>Losing a bit of control when he ruts himself against Naoyasu’s hip, grunting out as pleasure overrules his head…Naoyasu can only cup the neck closer. Smile. Enjoy. Kazuma’s hand works wonders on his dick, plays around with his balls too. Naoyasu is ready for more, would say the magic words, ‘I have lube in my bag.’ But Kazuma, either because of pacing, a sense of not knowing, or liking to make Naoyasu wait, never goes as far as that.</p><p>Naoyasu has learned that if he makes demands, Kazuma would meet them. If he gives a hint, Kazuma will act on it.</p><p>Smiling, Naoyasu kisses Kazuma’s ear, nibbles at the lobe. They got all the time in the world to take it easy.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Endless moments have passed. Kazuma’s eyes stay closed as the kissing noises subside. Naoyasu comes back for more, curling deeper into Kazuma’s one-armed embrace. They were lying on Naoyasu’s bed this Friday night. Naoyasu’s parents weren’t home. And yet, both their hands stay above the clothes, above the belts. Caressing one another as they make out, Kazuma could drown in this moment. Their slow kisses are his favourite. There was a lot of fun to be had with the wilder make outs, but this…Kazuma couldn’t get enough of this warmth, this different kind of intimacy. Their lips continue to brush over each other, tongues swirling here and there. The sounds too, make Kazuma more horny than anything.</p><p>They never stop to gaze at one another. When the kiss slowly stops after nearly 15 minutes have passed, Naoyasu just looks at him. Kazuma smiles, wondering what Naoyasu wants to do. His own heart is beating a little faster, and he might be nervous…but he wants Naoyasu, all the way. He’d do anything for him.</p><p>Summer has turned to autumn. And Kazuma feels his blood stir, boil, and run through him to a singular point.</p><p>“I want to please you, Naoyasu,” Kazuma says without fear. He sighs, “It’s just. I don’t wanna assume anything based on who has more experience, or whose older or anything. Personally, I’d be fine with…” For a minute, Kazuma struggles to put his worries and wants into words. Then he figures the more plain he speaks, the easier it is to understand. So he talks about who of them would be better suited to do the giving, and who the receiving. He tries to put it nicely and not crude. And he also explains how open he is to be on all fours, on the receiving end. After all—“You are more experienced. And I don’t wanna hurt you.”</p><p>Naoyasu’s eyes widen a little, the little tell of his surprise. He then smiles, cuddling his head close to Kazuma’s.</p><p>“Kazuma-san…my sexual experience with that is…I only had one boyfriend who did that stuff, and I was the one on my back with my legs spread,” Naoyasu says, quickly calms Kazuma down—Kazuma has shown jealousy in the past couple of weeks, and Naoyasu knew not to talk about his exes like that. They were in the past; Kazuma was Naoyasu’s ‘now’. “Just saying, it’s not like I want to be on top. I’m fine with you lying on top of me. There’s so many positions and things to try…”</p><p>Naoyasu slides on top over him, sitting his ass perfectly in Kazuma’s lap. For a second they shuffle, their hands roaming over one another. Naoyasu’s settle on Kazuma’s sides, and Kazuma’s arms slide up to Naoyasu’s wrist. Naoyasu doesn’t move again, doesn’t urge Kazuma for them to stop talking and just…do it. Smiling, Naoyasu brings one of Kazuma’s hands up to kiss the palm, the wrist, the knuckles. He puts the flat palm to his face, closes his eyes as Kazuma’s fingers splay over one side of Naoyasu’s face.</p><p>“If you want your first time…our first time, to be like… I can control a lot of things from this angle. And you can be a little more relaxed, let me set the pace.”</p><p>Kazuma feels at peace right away. His thumb brushes over Naoyasu’s cheek. He smiles, nods. “I think that’s a good plan. But there’s something else, first.” Having gotten this far, Kazuma stays the honest past. “I wanna know how to please you. We never did the oral thing, but I also wanna know how to use my fingers on you.”</p><p>“Kazuma-san…I can prepare myself for you, no problem.”</p><p>“But I want to learn!” Kazuma exclaims. His hand falls from Naoyasu’s face, and he wants to sit up. Naoyasu’s ass presses onto him, making him stay lying down. There’s something akin to annoyance displaying over Naoyasu’s face, just for a moment.</p><p>“Kazuma-san, you have gotten very close a lot of times though. Why didn’t you just…press on then?”</p><p>Sputtering, Kazuma nearly bursts out, but restrains himself to whisper-hiss instead. As if there were people here too, like at the club, who could hear them. “I can’t just ‘press on’, are you mad—”</p><p>“If you’re concerned about consent,” Naoyasu says, arching one brow up. “You could have asked and I would have said ‘yes, let me get the lube’. Easy as that. You spread me a couple of times two, in the storage room.”</p><p>Kazuma might be blushing, but Naoyasu really is a cocky little kid. He’s also right.</p><p>“So you’d let me…alright. That’s established. But I don’t just wanna do that stuff in preparation for…well, sex. I kinda wanna do that stuff just to…make you feel good,” Kazuma explains, pouting now that Naoyasu’s facial response is a smiling sigh. They were going pretty far during breaks after all, and have went to an abandoned men’s bathroom at school a couple of times. Kazuma cannot say it out loud, but he wants to make a mess of Naoyasu. He wants to unravel him completely. And he wants to do it before Naoyasu and he have sex. He needs to be in control of himself in that situation; and he thinks it would be easier on him to see Naoyasu at his most vulnerable before that. Before Kazuma himself would be at his most vulnerable. He knows it might sound dumb or strange, hence keeping his wants to himself like that.</p><p>“I guess…nevermind. I’m fine, if you want to try it.”</p><p>And with that, Naoyasu sits up a little and starts to undress himself. Kazuma stops him, wanting to take the clothes out himself. Between every piece they kiss. It’s more Naoyasu assuring Kazuma, somewhat. Kazuma lets Naoyasu undress him in return, until only Kazuma’s underwear remains. Naoyasu looks at it, then smiles. </p><p>“I like it when I can see your outline through these dark grey boxershorts. Keep them on, for now,” Naoyasu says, kissing Kazuma a little deeper this time. Kazuma moans into it in agreement. They continue kissing softer and slower, like before. Naoyasu guides Kazuma’s hands, who takes Naoyasu’s and links their fingers for a moment. He needs all the strength and encouragement he can get to feel hyped and confident about his next moves. </p><p>It flies a little out of the window, as Naoyasu’s spreads his ass over Kazuma’s semi-hardness hidden under the shorts. For a few moments, they lose themselves in that familiar friction. Kazuma groans a little, exhales deeply through his nose. He could come like this, and that wasn’t the plan. </p><p>Thankfully, Naoyasu must realize it too. He pauses the kiss and bends his body sideways. Not knowing what’s happening, Kazuma keeps mum and watches as Naoyasu rummages through his bedside table. The drawer is as messy as Naoyasu. With a reason, perhaps, as he retrieves a non-descriptive white bottle form it. Kazuma’s mind immediately guesses what it is. The aforementioned lube. Kazuma has never seen it in person, and only heard that it made things easier.</p><p>“Here, give me a hand—just one, for now,” Naoyasu laughs, and Kazuma quickly puts one hand away. He uses his right one, and Naoyasu pours a bit of lubrication on two fingers. It’s cold to the touch, making Kazuma frown.</p><p>“Huh, it isn’t warm at all?”</p><p>“No,” Naoyasu whispers, his breath hot on Kazuma’s high cheekbone, on his ear. “But it will be soon.”</p><p>It’s good Naoyasu starts to nibble Kazuma’s earlobe. Because Kazuma’s face is heating up fiercely. He gulps, then rounds his arm to where it needs to go. He spreads the lube with his thumb a little bit, but guesses it won’t warm up. He can’t imagine it feeling nice, but Naoyasu knows more about this than him. Naoyasu bites his earlobe, and then kisses Kazuma. Figuring that his partner is looking for the same kind of wildness as at school, Kazuma uses his teeth during the kiss. He tucks at Naoyasu’s bottom lip a little, loving how the boy sounds when he does. The effect however is that Naoyasu’s ass, asshole included, slides over Kazuma’s now fully hard cock again.</p><p>“Not so fast,” Kazuma whispers up onto Naoyasu’s lips. “Lift your rear up for me,” he instructs, liking Naoyasu’s sexy laugh. It unmakes Kazuma, strips him from confidence and willpower. But he wants to come through on his words and promises. And needs to see Naoyasu completely losing it because of what Kazuma is doing to him. But Kazuma has to look into Naoyasu’s steady eyes, to brace himself. Slowly, he pushes one of his lubed fingers in, holding his breathe.</p><p>Naoyasu has a good time, apparently. He laughs again, “Relax, Kazuma-san. You’re doing good, take it easy.”</p><p>Curling his finger a little inward, Kazuma’s smile is a grimace. </p><p>“Somehow I got the feeling that I’m supposed to be the one saying that.” His fingers goes in, knuckle for knuckle, until it can’t go further. Kazuma wants to release a steadying breathe this time, but doesn’t want to invite Naoyasu’s mockery. He does however, invite Naoyasu’s eyes to flutter, as Kazuma’s finger circles inside of his boyfriend. Naoyasu chuckles then, his smile widening as Kazuma’s fingers slowly pulls out.</p><p>“It’s alright, Kazuma-san. It’s your first time after all.”</p><p><i>This little brat.</i> Carefully, Kazuma starts to finger Naoyasu with his middle finger this time, then pushes the index finger in as well. Naoyasu’s sounds slow, becoming one single mewl in the back of his throat. Fascinated with the change, Kazuma watches as Naoyasu’s eyes close, his brows furrowing. There’s twitched in the face, as Kazuma’s fingers go in deeper, then retreat. Kazuma’s throat is dry now, as he watches Naoyasu’s body tense up, then relax.</p><p>On instinct, Kazuma bows his head forward and tilts it. He kisses Naoyasu’s chest, first the middle line where he licks upwards to the throat. Naoyasu’s spine straightens out at first, his head bends backwards to let Kazuma have him completely. Want courses through Kazuma, wilder and wilder. But his fingers remain slow and steady, thrusting in a little faster a few times, then slowing it back down. Naoyasu’s ass follows his fingers now, wanting them back inside, more and more. Kazuma listens carefully, looks for signs. He figures to keep his fingers inside, to not retreat fully at all. Naoyasu’s moans become a little more erratic.</p><p>“Curl them up,” Naoyasu instructs, and Kazuma does so with bated breathe. There’s something he touches, once—“Aaah!”</p><p>“Shit, did I do it wrong?” Kazuma wants to pull his fingers out, but Naoyasu’s inner walls clamp down on him hard. </p><p>“Forbidden…keep going. Do it again,” Naoyasu says without ever opening his eyes. Kazuma has no idea what’s going on, but he guesses whatever he touched earlier felt really good. So he does it again, and again. Naoyasu’s body spasm against him. He rolls his head, crying out harder. Naoyasu’s hands run over his shoulders, to his neck. More and more, Naoyasu becomes a begging mess right on Kazuma’s lap. Exactly what Kazuma wanted. And what in hindsight, he wasn’t ready for at all.</p><p>“What is this?” He asks, touching that spot that makes Naoyasu moan so obscenely each time. </p><p>When Naoyasu’s eyes open, his pupils are blown wide. Kazuma has seen it a few times, but never like this.</p><p>“Oh, you don’t know? Mhn…it’s the prostate,” Naoyasu explains, and Kazuma remembers biology class. Knows he has one too, probably. But he never fingered himself, never did anything like this with anyone else. Naoyasu gives him a lesson, as Kazuma’s fingers push inside without trying to reach that magic spot again. “So, guys have it. It’s like, for reproduction I guess…but it’s also a very sensitive spot.”</p><p>Kazuma’s fingers stop. “Did you learn this from…the others?”</p><p>Naoyasu’s face looks like he could laugh any second, but doesn’t to spare Kazuma’s feelings. “Biology class, actually…you must have been asleep.”</p><p>Retrieving his fingers completely, Kazuma is floored. “Shit, I must have. Fuck. I kinda wanna know how it feels now…” </p><p>Naoyasu’s hands roam from the shoulders up to Kazuma’s neck, nails digging down and scratch downwards. </p><p>“Is it my turn then, Kazuma-san?”</p><p>Not quite what Kazuma expected but…he nods. “Fine with me. I’m really curious.”</p><p>They kiss again, with Naoyasu pushing Kazuma down. “Shit, I actually wanted to make you come this time…guess curiosity is getting the better of me.”</p><p>And it was fine. It was, because Kazuma likes exploring new things with Naoyasu. And Naoyasu never steers him wrong. Kazuma lies down, shuffles over Naoyasu’s bed until he feels comfortable. Even if he’s relinquishing his turn, he feels so relaxed and warm. Naoyasu slides down on him, kissing his chest, his stomach. All the way down, he pulls Kazuma’s underwear to the knees, past the feet. Kazuma’s knees and legs spread to make space for him, to give himself over to Naoyasu completely. Fuck what he wanted in the beginning; he could be vulnerable too! And Naoyasu is a god in disguise, the way he holds Kazuma’s hips down. Then one hand grabs Kazuma’s penis, strokes it a little.</p><p>“H-hold on, wait,” Kazuma warns, as Naoyasu opens his mouth right over the glans of Kazuma’s cock. It takes his breathe away, his speech. Seeing Naoyasu like this, eyes lidden, on his stomach, face right in front of Kazuma’s penis; he throbs within that firm grip. Naoyasu smiles, his hand gently stroking the inside of Kazuma’s thigh now.</p><p>“Yes, senpai?” He whispers hotly over Kazuma’s penis. His brain short circuits. All he knows is this; whatever Naoyasu has to offer, Kazuma wants it.</p><p>“Continue,” he says nearly breathless. He pushes the pillow below him up, so he can watch. They had talked about it, but never gone this far. Kazuma’s heart races up to his throat, beating loudly. Naoyasu smiles, keeps on smiling as his lips hungrily spreads over the tip of Kazuma’s penis.</p><p>Down. He. Goes. </p><p>“Fffffuck, Naoyasu,” Kazuma says, blowing out breathe as Naoyasu’s hot mouth envelopes him. That tongue…it drives down at the same time, licking the underside of Kazuma’s rejections. It was hot to see Naoyasu becoming undone from his fingers, but this? This was actual heaven. Kazuma wants to watch, but he soon feels his body tensing up. He relaxes as Naoyasu’s head goes up again, and Kazuma’s eyes roll backwards. He moans so loudly he’s sure someone outside must hear him.</p><p>Naoyasu’s hands spread his thighs, caress them. His head goes up and down, and Kazuma regains some sense of strength to continue watching. It’s one of the hottest things he’s ever witnessed. He has to hold Naoyasu’s hand, at least one. He cannot speak anymore, and must convey how good he feels. Naoyasu the bastards smiles around his cock, going so far down that Kazuma thinks himself a fool for waiting so long. His other hand goes into Naoyasu’s hair. It’s already wild, and so there shouldn’t be any problems messing it up some more.</p><p>“You’ve tricked me,” Kazuma says, feeling his stomach tensing up. Naoyasu’s head moves up once more. He has his eyes closed, as he thoroughly enjoys letting his lips and tongue drag up. He sucks at Kazuma’s penis, making an obscene sound when he releases him. Naoyasu doesn’t care; he dives down to let his tongue roam freely over the glans, licking up precum with little breathy moans. </p><p>“You wanted to make me come first, right? I know,” Naoyasu says without smiling this time. He sits up, crawls back over Kazuma. “I was very aware of it. I nearly came, too.” Kissing Kazuma silent, Kazuma can’t be mad. He welcomes Naoyasu’s body sliding over him, their cocks knowing how to create that perfect friction. But Naoyasu is lying inside Kazuma’s legs this time. It’s fine, Kazuma figures. They could do it like this after all. But Naoyasu’s kisses turn him to mush on the bed. Incapable of even voices how ready he is to bottom for his boyfriend. </p><p>“Kazuma-san…if you want…we could call it a draw. We can do one more thing tonight, something I’ve done with no one else before,” Naoyasu says with a blush, and Kazuma thinks his heart might give out. He nods. Anything for this guy. Again, Naoyasu doesn’t smile. He looks very shy, with the blush and all. Hesitant. Kazuma smiles for him, brushes his cheek again. Holds him in an one-armed embrace.</p><p>“You can tell me or show me. I’ll try to learn fast and…do whatever you have in mind.”</p><p>And for the first time, Naoyasu’s forehead nuzzles into Kazuma’s chest. He’s embarrassed, ears glowing red. Kazuma blinks, never having seen this boy be so embarrassed about something. Having no idea what could lie ahead, Kazuma keeps his mind open. Naoyasu can’t even meet his eyes.</p><p>“It’s…you might not want to do it.”</p><p>“Don’t just assume stuff about me, Naoyasu,” Kazuma says, softening his tone. “I probably haven’t heard about it, and it’s not like I’d shoot down suggestions you make before thinking about it.”</p><p>Naoyasu glances to him, still blushing so fiercely. Kazuma figures that he could say anything, and Kazuma would at least try it once. For Naoyasu. Slithering himself onward and forward, Naoyasu brings his mouth to Kazuma’s ear. As if Kazuma needs any more seducing. But Naoyasu’s mouth came to whisper, unseen.</p><p>“It would involve me turning around and…bringing my ass close to your face.”</p><p>“Sounds alright so far. Oh, hey!” Kazuma lights up, excited. “You mean 69 right? God I always thought that’s super sexy to try out. I’m down for it. Well, I’m lying down already,” Kazuma grins, hoping that whatever Naoyasu might feel silly about could clear up. Naoyasu blinks at him, a bit perplexed. Perhaps not.</p><p>“Uh…okay,” he says, and Kazuma doesn’t want to release him so easily. He tilts Naoyasu’s chin his direction, prompting a deep kiss. Naoyasu’s hands settle on Kazuma’s chest, as they slowly make out. Kazuma doesn’t think there’s much that can top this, apart from all the stuff they still might explore. Its just his favourite thing, kissing Naoyasu slowly like this. Really melt into one another. It also serves as a reminder to Naoyasu, to be open and honest with one another. That everything can be talked about and tried.</p><p>Naoyasu turns around, that blush not diminishing. Kazuma watches with growing anticipating as Naoyasu spreads his legs to let the lower parts straddle around Kazuma head. The ceiling light gets blocked out, but Kazuma has only eyes for what’s lowering down to his face. There’s so much he hardly knows where to start. First, he’ll caress Naoyasu thighs, the same treatment that calms and arouses Kazuma too. He kisses the inner sides, bites them cheekily. Kazuma loves the sound of laughter-hissing-moans Naoyasu makes.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Kazuma takes his time. While Naoyasu continues his marvellous work on sucking off Kazuma, Kazuma mouth opens to first kiss, lick, then suck in Naoyasu’s balls. For a few moments, their sounds are drowned out, as both mouths are busy pleasuring their partners. Kazuma doesn’t think he’s ready to take Naoyasu on at equal level. But his eyes zone in on another spot, anyway. He looks up to Naoyasu’s asshole. So close to his face. So inviting…</p><p>Kazuma’s fingers know what it feels like inside. His cock throbs with want to. But it’s Kazuma’s mouth closest now, who demands to taste Naoyasu so intimately. Kazuma’s hands go under and around Naoyasu’s body, to reappear over the lower back. He spreads Naoyasu’s ass a little, something he’s done during make outs too. Naoyasu becomes so still, swallowing Kazuma deeper, that Kazuma guesses its fine. He pulls Naoyasu’s ass closer down, then licks over the hole. Kazuma closes his eyes, loses himself in that singular touch. He lets his flat tongue stick to it, rub it open. Without rushing it, his tongue slides inside. It’s intense, this feeling…and Kazuma pushes Naoyasu fully down to sit on his face, to deepen that touch. Kazuma’s lips close off the space, and his tongue swirls inside.</p><p>He moans, deeply. This feeling. The way Naoyasu’s mouth goes down all the way on him. Kazuma keeps his own body so still, not wanting to interfere with Naoyasu at all. He just makes sure Naoyasu’s ass-cheeks are nicely spread apart, so that Kazuma can continue this intimate kiss. Naoyasu’s moans vibrate over Kazuma’s penis, and Kazuma decides here and now that this is the best. It’s okay to not see Naoyasu. It’s okay to not be on top. It’s okay that their experiences are different. Naoyasu is his now. And Kazuma belongs to the boy whose body melts back down onto him.</p><p>After the first few minutes of slowing it down, the two of them speed it up. Naoyasu’s head brings Kazuma to the brink, and by the way Naoyasu trembles, he’s close himself too. Kazuma uses his fingers now too, wanting to hear Naoyasu moan out loud. Most of it remains to be vibrations around Kazuma’s penis.</p><p>But when Naoyasu lifts his head and makes himself heard…Kazuma has no choice but to come. There’s no warning either. Just Naoyasu’s mouth quickly rushing down to take him back him, to let Kazuma come in his mouth. This time Kazuma’s hips dare to thrust up a little, and finds out Naoyasu likes that just fine. He doesn’t push Kazuma away or reprimands him. Just hums as he takes Kazuma’s dick and his seed alike, licking him clean.</p><p>“That was so good…come on, you can ride my face. I came first after all,” Kazuma says, feeling hazy. His hands brush over Naoyasu’s lower back. There’s no verbal affirmation, but Naoyasu sits up as request. Kazuma makes sure to spread him wide, to be comfortable to continue kissing Naoyasu’s ass like this. Naoyasu’s own hands help with keeping himself open for Kazuma.</p><p>“Your hands…C-could you..?” Naoyasu starts, and Kazuma doesn’t need him to finish. His hands manoeuvre around over Naoyasu’s thighs, to take care of his penis and hold his stomach steady. He wants Naoyasu to lose control after all, and this is the most perfect way to make it happen. Naoyasu starts out slow, driving himself softly over Kazuma’s mouth. Soon however, with Kazuma’s encouraging strokes, Naoyasu rides him faster and faster. A preview of how he’d do on Kazuma’s dick. That gets Kazuma hard all over again, but he focuses on Naoyasu’s orgasm fist. Licking him deeply, his hand going faster on Naoyasu’s erection. Naoyasu soon comes too, his head tilting backward. Kazuma’s eyes watch him stiffen, then feels Naoyasu’s come all sputtering all over him.</p><p>“Ohhh,” Naoyasu moans out at last. “Mhnnn, you’re incredible.”</p><p>“Pretty sure you are too,” Kazuma laughs, watches as Naoyasu comes to lie beside him, with his back to the wall. He mentions tissues in the drawer, and Kazuma finds them with ease despite the mess. The two of them clean Kazuma’s torso up, and then Naoyasu cuddles into his side. The blush is there now, permanent. Kazuma kisses Naoyasu’s forehead. “Something on your mind, Naoyasu?”</p><p>Naoyasu looks up to him, big beautiful eyes Kazuma could sink into.</p><p>“Did you know about rimming the entire time?”</p><p>“The what now?”</p><p>Naoyasu blinks. “The…when your tongue went up my ass. That’s rimming. Rimjob? Oh, you didn’t know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. I just did what I thought would feel nice,” Kazuma says, unable to feel odd or embarrassed. Naoyasu loved it after all, so it must have been good. Naoyasu laughs, and then tells Kazuma that he tried to hint at it before, but figured Kazuma would try to blow him instead. Kazuma knows that word at least; now he’s surprised.</p><p>“Oh damn, so you meant something else…but hey. I ended up doing what you wanted anyway, so it’s a win on all sides,” Kazuma grins, kissing Naoyasu again. The eyes widen once more. Oh, maybe he wasn’t supposed to kiss him after what they did… But then Naoyasu inches closer and kisses him back, lightly on the lips. His leg finds its usual place between Kazuma; neither of them are ready for more right now, or perhaps the rest of the night. Kazuma caresses Naoyasu’s back, likes the way their bodies fit so well together.</p><p>“Wanna watch a movie? I promise its not porn,” Kazuma says quickly, loving the sound of Naoyasu’s light laugh on top of his chest.</p><p>“Yeah, but we can watch porn sometimes. There’s…a collection we could watch. There’s a lot of kinky stuff. I think it’s going to be easier trying out new stuff if I show you a range of them first. Just a warning though, it’s not like I need or want to try it all.”</p><p>“Uh-huh, good to know. But when I point at something and ask what it is, you won’t laugh at me, right?”</p><p>Naoyasu shakes his head. “Never.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Without being prompted to, Kazuma continues to be rough with his hands. His kisses tend to go wild now too, and target Naoyasu’s neck. Naoyasu has to restrain himself; he doesn’t want to out himself as to how much he likes this side of Kazuma. He’s told him before, in pieces. But not fully, not yet.</p><p>Inside of Naoyasu’s classroom was one of the more public and dangerous places they took their make outs. The thrill of being caught got to them both after they watched a video where two guys got it on in the back of a bus. It was kind of crazy, and yet Naoyasu couldn’t do anything but open himself up to Kazuma’s searching mouth, the fingers that pry him open. At least here, their uniforms stayed mostly on. Kazuma had pulled himself free from the restraints of his pants and underwear; Naoyasu’s hand was on his penis, giving it gentle and shallow strokes. Not enough to get off. Which pisses Kazuma off, which makes him wilder and wilder. His teeth bite down in Naoyasu’s neck.</p><p>Just the way Naoyasu likes it.</p><p>Kazuma is just the sweetest though. Naoyasu cries out at the minor pain, and Kazuma immediately stops to apologize. </p><p>“Sorry,” he murmurs into the bitten skin, kissing it now.</p><p>“Don’t be. I like it,” Naoyasu affirms, looking to the ceiling when Kazuma sucks the bitten skin into his mouth, sucks on it. He’ll make a mark for sure.</p><p>Autumn changed into winter, so it didn’t matter. Naoyasu could wear a scarf to hide the mark. And at the club, no one said anything.</p><p>“You into it? Like I wouldn’t feel that,” Kazuma groans, the underside of his bare penis striking upwards against Naoyasu’s still inside the underwear.</p><p>“Oh, please keep doing that,” Naoyasu says unashamed. He spreads himself over Kazuma’s thigh, wanting to spread his legs wider for the entire man. But Kazuma holds him in place. Taking them slow. Naoyasu doesn’t go by any rules, and ends up making Kazuma come into his hand. He wears a condom, just in case, and orgasms into it. Naoyasu smiles, kissing the moans to a muted silence so no one will hear them.</p><p>Kazuma hands now go under Naoyasu’s underwear on the other side. Payback time.</p><p>“I’m gonna try it again, okay?” He whispers, and Naoyasu wants to deny him. Not here. But he doesn’t stop Kazuma as he goes down on his knees. Naoyasu looks around the room, to the hallway. No one has been here the entire time. Most people were on their way home, or doing club activities. Thought leaves him, as Kazuma’s mouth closes around him. Kazuma cannot take much of Naoyasu at once without gagging, so the two of them decided he should use his hands for whatever he can’t take into his mouth. Naoyasu doesn’t mind. He likes that Kazuma wants to learn, try, and become better at this.</p><p>And anyway, it’s really the way Kazuma looks up to him that would make Naoyasu come. Those angry eyes, taunting him. Keeping eye contact the entire time. Naoyasu doesn’t look away from it, concentrates fully on the man sucking him in slowly, carefully. He’s getting better using his tongue lately, too. Naoyasu brushes the short blond hair. No dirty talk, not with Kazuma unable to reply.</p><p>Kazuma’s tongue was plenty of good in other places, too. But he wants to master this so badly, and Naoyasu wouldn’t ever deny this man a thing.</p><p>When it becomes too much, Naoyasu closes his eyes and opens his mouth. Kazuma speeds up as much as he’s able too. But they quickly put a condom around Naoyasu, so he won’t unload onto Kazuma’s tongue. They’re taking that part slow, too. Kazuma can lick him clean, can gather the come with his mouth after it splays on Naoyasu’s stomach, when they’re doing this lying down. But coming inside his mouth wasn’t yet something they’ve mastered. </p><p>And it’s fine. Naoyasu was so fine with it.</p><p>“Senpai,” he moans out, both hands in Kazuma’s hair now. Never pushing or pulling. Naoyasu comes hard, bites his bottom lip to not let his voice carry further.</p><p>They clean up after themselves, fix their clothes. Then a quick peck, and it’s time for volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They’re in the back of the bus. A training match has gone in their favour. Nobody bothers them in the back. </p><p>Sharing headphones, Kazuma looks down at the video on Naoyasu’s phone. They’re watching blowjobs compilations. Purely scientific material, for Kazuma right now. He’s hard too, but doesn’t want Naoyasu’s hand. Naoyasu, pressed against the window and breathing out hard, is being taken care of by Kazuma’s hand though. He makes sure his boyfriend is always pleasured.</p><p>Kazuma meanwhile, stares down at the video with vengeance in his heart. These fucking pornstars were so good! He wants to be able to do that too, to take Naoyasu deep and feel his come down his throat. He’d love to try it right now, but the rest of the team is up front. They were kind enough to give the two of them all the privacy in the back. There were dirty jokes, of course, but no one actually turns around to check in on them.</p><p>Naoyasu muffles his sound with two hands over his mouth. Again, Kazuma put a condom over him, to make sure they don’t get too messy in public. Kazuma finishes him off with ease, and they put the tied up condom away quickly. Naoyasu is blushing, as he pulls his pants back up. He kisses Kazuma’s cheek.</p><p>“You’re such an romantic, you know that?” </p><p>Kazuma stops the video, gives Naoyasu his phone back.</p><p>“I’m trying.”</p><p>Naoyasu smiles warmly at him. “You’re good enough.”</p><p>Trying to whisper-hiss as silently as he can, Kazuma replies, “I don’t want to be ‘good enough’. I want to be awesome. Mind-blowingly awesome! Same as you are.” </p><p>Naoyasu smile is so sweet that it melts Kazuma’s anger inside away. He cuddles into his side, same as always. Kazuma allows Naoyasu this time to free up his hard penis, put rubber over it, and stroke him. His nose nuzzles Kazuma’s neck side, and he kisses places he has left marks before.</p><p>"Kazuma-san, that should be the least of your worries. You are awesome. You’re everything I need and more."</p><p>Kazuma ‘hmmph’s, and that sound soon softens to a moan. He has to put his own hand over his mouth now, to stay silent. Naoyasu doesn’t help though, kissing his neck like that. Kazuma can’t take it; his free hand combs through Naoyasu’s hair and pulls him into a kiss. He moans into that sweet mouth, always telling him the nicest things. He comes like that, silent and careful. One more condom to be disposed off later.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After their meeting at the club is over, the two of them walk out together hand in hand. The evenings are dark and cold. Hiroo yells after them that Daishou is treating them to meat-buns. Kazuma replies over his shoulder they’ll meet up there. Naoyasu lets his head slide onto Kazuma’s shoulder. Beneath the Nohebi track jacket, Naoyasu has left an array of bitemarks there. Remembrances of when one of their frotting-fingering combo got so intense that Naoyasu couldn’t take it, and marked his senpai like this. </p><p>Kazuma was fine with it. They liked it rough after all. And Naoyasu had fingered him, too. It was their new favourite thing to do, hence the combo.</p><p>Out of the blue, Naoyasu confesses. “You know, I always thought you’d be this rough type. But you’re really sweet with me,” he says, kissing Kazuma’s cheek.</p><p>Kazuma’s laugh is rough too, near silent. A small snort, mostly. </p><p>“I try to be all the things I feel like being, with you.” Kazuma puts his arm around Naoyasu’s back, and Naoyasu’s hands quickly go inside Kazuma’s jacket to stay warm. “Did you think I’d be just roughhousing you, all the time?”</p><p>Naoyasu blushes a little. They’re exiting the school yard, towards the gate.</p><p>“When I thought of us…I got off on it a lot. But knowing what you’re really like is 10 times better. I’m just glad I get to enjoy it,” Naoyasu says, feeling so soft inside he thinks he might break. But Kazuma’s arm is steady and strong, just like his shoulder, his entire being. Naoyasu feels so safe with his man that even breaking apart could be done with pleasure in his arms.</p><p>“Woah, okay cool,” Kazuma says on a breath, kissing Naoyasu’s forehead. “So, on that note…Wanna come to my place next weekend? I was thinking…” Kazuma says, his tone prompting Naoyasu to look up at him. He’s that glorious deep shade of red. This would be good. “I think I’m ready to go…further. All the way.”</p><p>When he says it, Naoyasu’s eyes widen. They stay wide, even as Kazuma stops walking to look at him. </p><p>“I-If you want, that is! I was just thinking by myself but, naturally you’d need to be wanting it too. I just figured, you’d need to know first how far I was and well…” Kazuma stops, knowing when he’s about to talk himself in circles. Naoyasu laughs out loud, coming in front of him. He lets his hands roam deeper into Kazuma’s clothes, until he reaches skin. They’re just in front of the gate, when Kazuma’s lips descend on Naoyasu’s. They kiss softly, an unspoken promise and reaffirmation that it is always okay to be honest and open. And say what they want.</p><p>“Sure, senpai. I’m good to go.”</p><p>Kazuma smiles, embracing him fully. “Good, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kazuma wasn’t ready. Excitement got him this far; the two lovers naked in the bed. And Kazuma had pull out all the stops. He didn’t care what others might have done, what others would do in this situation; Kazuma had bought roses, He put red petals on his newly made bed. The white roses he’d give to Naoyasu. The candles were lit, and Kazuma had borrowed a friend’s stereo to play some sultry music. He thought about asking his dad for beer, but thought better of it. He wanted to feel Naoyasu as purely as possible.</p><p>But courage left him. Naoyasu caresses him softly, the hand straying over the chest, towards the stomach. He must notice the way Kazuma’s entire body stiffens. Because that hand never goes further down. They’re lying in that perfect embrace, the two of them side by side on Kazuma’s bed. Completely naked. And yet…it only goes this far.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Naoyasu whispers, gently kissing Kazuma’s fears away. He doesn’t have to do anything if he isn’t ready. That was the deal. Naoyasu texted beforehand that if Kazuma changes his mind, that’s alright. They’d just do something else, watch a movie. <i>’We don’t have to do sexual stuff all the time. I just want to be with you, Kazuma-san’</i> And while it should have calmed Kazuma down, he still feels on edge.</p><p>Naoyasu drapes the blanket over them, hugs Kazuma tightly. He kisses Kazuma’s throat. Feels the fast-beating heartbeat. It’s dumb, Kazuma thinks. He’s dumb. It’s not even as if he was the one to give himself up! Naoyasu had offered—wanted—to be taken by Kazuma their first time together. And yet…Kazuma’s dick doesn’t get hard. At all. He’s thinking too much. And he can’t stop thinking!</p><p>Meanwhile, Naoyasu is the sweetest. The turn around, cuddle with Naoyasu’s back pressing into Kazuma’s chest. They end up watching some livestream Naoyasu pulled up on his tablet. They do nothing else. Not even talk. At some point, Kazuma’s heart calms down. He doesn’t have to do anything.</p><p>All he has to be is…be.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Winter remains winter, but the year is about to change. Naoyasu stands on the porch of a now empty house. He breathes out, watching his breath float out and up. The air is so cold that his nose is already red. He’s watched his parents leave, telling them again and again that he’ll be fine on his own. Little do they know that Naoyasu won’t be alone at all. </p><p>Going back inside, he leaves his shoes in the shoe cabinet. Before calling Kazuma, Naoyasu huddles back under the welcoming warmth of the kotatsu. Once his hands are warm again, he makes the call. He listens to Kazuma, who is out of breath. Playing football in the park with others Naoyasu doesn’t know.</p><p>“Mhnn, sounds fun. Ehm, Kazuma-san? Do you…have any new years plans?”</p><p>“Eh, no not really? Just sitting at home with my parents I guess. Then going to the temple with my grandparents the next day.”</p><p><i>Shit</i>. “Oh, I see. You guys head out early?”</p><p>“No, not at all! My grandfather stays up all night and then sleeps till noon. I tend to head over around 10 a.m. and then eat cakes my grandmother makes.” Kazuma speaks so fondly of his traditions with his grandparents that Naoyasu cannot voice why he calls. He listens to Kazuma, smiling and listening to the antics the aforementioned grandfather gets up to while the new year rolls in.</p><p>“Suguru the poor sod has to stay in line at Starbucks all night. Mika wants the new year’s lucky bag from them, and he’d offered to get the stuff for her. Poor man, but he’s so loyal and sweet to her! Oh hold on…<i>You</i> don’t want something like that, right?”</p><p>“No, not at all,” Naoyasu murmurs. The conversation goes to the benefits of tea and coffee, and how Kazuma’s grandparents made sure he was a tea-appreciator. Naoyasu cannot remember having seen Kazuma drink tea, but figures that maybe it’s something he prefers to do at home, in peace. Naoyasu looks over to the kitchen cabinets, visible from his spot in the living room. He should have tea too somewhere…</p><p>“Anyway, what about you?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Naoyasu blinks, not sure to what Kazuma was referring too.</p><p>“I mean, what are your plans for tonight and tomorrow? We can hang out after I visited the temple.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah sure,” Naoyasu says, bending in on himself. There go his grand plans. And now he’ll be all by himself for the next 20 hours.</p><p>“Naoyasu? Yo, I asked a question. What are you doing tonight?”</p><p>“Nothing much? I don’t think I’ll stay awake. Or I’ll play games,” Naoyasu tries to divert, but perhaps…the sadness in his heart must have carried into his throat.</p><p>“You don’t sound so good. Hold up, are you all by yourself?”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah. My family usually stays together during the new year. But my uncle has been very annoying the past few years. He constantly asks about girlfriends and such. My parents know I’m into guys, and they figure its up to me if I want to tell the rest of our family. I don’t feel like it, but I also don’t want to be annoyed every last and first day of a year. So…they let me stay at home.”</p><p>“So, alone then? That sucks. Hey, I can come over if you want!”</p><p>Naoyasu holds himself back from saying yes too quickly. He fidgets with his free hand under the kotatsu. “I mean, it sounds like you have plans…”</p><p>“Pssh, watching TV with my parents are no stone-cold rules I adhere to. And I told you, my grandparents don’t await me before 10 a.m. And, they’re actually easier to reach from your place! I’ll just have to let my parents know I’ll be at your place.”</p><p>Looking up to the ceiling, Naoyasu feels a different kind of warmth fill him from the inside out. “If they’re okay with it…”</p><p>“Of course they will be!” Kazuma bellows, then says ‘sorry mom!’ in a whisper. “Naoyasu, I told them about us. They know I have a boyfriend.” More whispering, questions, answers. Kazuma telling his mother that Naoyasu is by himself for reasons, and that Kazuma wants to hang out with him. Naoyasu smiles to himself. Kazuma’s side-conversation with his mom becomes a little more agitated and louder, but not in a negative way. “Yes yes yes I will take the oranges too. <i>Yes</i> mom. Uh, okay. Oh, so! Naoyasu, I’ll be coming over around dinner okay!”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The house was clean and ready for guests. Naoyasu takes out an ancient tea kettle from one cupboard, small cups too. He finds the variations of teas his father has, unsure what Kazuma likes. He should have asked him. Too late now.</p><p>Kazuma would be here any moment. Quickly, Naoyasu rushes up to his room. From his drawer in his bedside table, he retrieves a few items. One could never know, after all, and only prepare oneself for anything. He and Kazuma hadn’t tried to have sex again. Naoyasu figures that he could wait with ease, especially because they continued to do all the other stuff. At no point does Naoyasu wants to ‘create’ a moment in which Kazuma would feel pressured to have sex with him, or think of Naoyasu as such.</p><p>Still, Naoyasu brings lubrication and condoms down with hope in his heart. He really likes Kazuma, and wants to get as intimate as two people could get with each other when it came to physical stuff. For now, Naoyasu hides the items under the blanket reaching out on all sides of the kotatsu. He’s giddy to have Kazuma here, but as usual…nothing has to happen.</p><p>The bell rings, and Naoyasu manages to settle his face in neutrality. He hasn’t changed out of his clothes; wearing a dark-coloured hoodie and sweatpants below, he figures he’s ready for anything. Naoyasu goes to open the door, welcoming Kazuma with a smile. He wants to eat him alive; Kazuma looks mature and adult, in his black turtleneck, and beige coat.</p><p>Kazuma welcomes him in his arms, pulling him close. Their mouths connect as Kazuma closes the door with his foot. Naoyasu sinks into those lips, his arms around Kazuma’s neck. Kazuma somehow manages to get his shoes off and leave them behind at the genkan. He’s still dressed in a coat and shawl. His arms go around Naoyasu to hold him, bringing all the fresh cold onto Naoyasu’s kotatsu-warmed body. Kazuma’s tongue licks over the seam of Naoyasu’s lips, but doesn’t dip inside when Naoyasu opens his mouth.</p><p>“Missed me?” Kazuma whispers down with hunger, his eyes lewd when they’re only half open. Naoyasu licks his kissed lips, nods. He presses himself against Kazuma.</p><p>“Quite a bit, Kazuma-san.”</p><p>Kazuma’s grin is enough for them; Naoyasu helps him get rid of his coat and scarf. It falls to the floor, uncared for as Kazuma’s hands run down over Naoyasu’s ass, lifting him up. With every allowance to slam Naoyasu against the nearby wall, Kazuma’s character shines once more in sweetness when he presses him just gently against it. They continue making out, lost in the moment and in each other. Naoyasu wiggles as much as he can against Kazuma, liking how those hands squeeze his butt. But Kazuma won’t bring him down enough to lie against his crotch. And so, Naoyasu unfolds his legs somewhat, and with Kazuma’s help, eases back down to stand. Kazuma’s teeth pull at his bottom lip, his hands running up to Naoyasu’s lower back.</p><p>“My mom made me bring a bunch of oranges and mandarins,” Kazuma says, his voice rough and not at all sounding like he cares about it that much.</p><p>“I uh, can make tea for us?” Naoyasu offers in return, knowing he’s so aroused that he’s blushing all over. Visibly horny. Kazuma smiles and nods. He picks up a box of orange fruits he’s left at the door. The two of them walk towards the kitchen.</p><p>Naoyasu has not the faintest clue how to make proper tea, and wonders if Kazuma would prefer matcha…But his hand reaches out to some black tea, shakes it.</p><p>“I like this one,” Kazuma says, looking not at all as if they’d just had a dreamy kissing section that could have ended in more. Naoyasu nods, figuring that he never stated that he wanted Kazuma here because of that intention. What may happen, could. But nothing is a must. Not for them.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Two tea kettles full of tea and half a box of peeled oranges and mandarins later, Naoyasu doesn’t think anything is going to happen after all. They’re just chilling side by side, legs stretching out under the kotatsu. Kazuma has an arm around him, quite above the clothes. With his other hand he holds a new cup of tea. Naoyasu hopes his parents won’t mind that they’re going through the black tea stock. </p><p>At least, this was the reality Naoyasu was willing to accept. Kazuma switches channels to another show’s end of the year comedy section. After he does, his mouth suddenly latches on to Naoyasu’s neck. For a few seconds, Naoyasu is struck as this sudden turn of events. Kazuma’s other hand brushes up under his pullover, detaching an undershirt from Naoyasu’s pants. Warm finger brush up to Naoyasu’s chest, who finds himself turning his lower body willingly towards Kazuma. But his upper body is quite entrapped within the arm holding him, the hand caressing him, and the mouth undoing him.</p><p>Sighing out Kazuma’s name, Naoyasu closes his eyes. He brings his hand up to Kazuma’s neck, encouraging him to continue. Kazuma’s mouth is godly, the way he knows how much pressure and teeth to use, when to slow down and let his tongue circle a bitten or kissed spot. Naoyasu’s leg brush up and between Kazuma’s legs. He wants to sit on him so badly, but Kazuma’s fingers reach Naoyasu’s nipple, playing around so much that Naoyasu moans out suddenly.</p><p>“Want you so much,” Kazuma whispers over hot, kissed skin. Naoyasu looks up to the ceiling, thanking the gods for hearing his prayers. They have hours before the new year comes, and they still haven’t had any noodles yet. There was so much time, and no one would come to bother them.</p><p>Answering the call of want with his own, Naoyasu gently pushes Kazuma to lie down. The neck kisses were a sure fire way to get Naoyasu all the way aroused. Taking care that his bulge wasn’t too forward however, he hovers his ass just slightly over Kazuma. On all fours, Naoyasu pulls down Kazuma’s turtleneck as much as he can. His lips focus on the jawline first, then any space right below it. Naoyasu hides his face into Kazuma’s neck, making sure to pay him back in kind. Kazuma closes his eyes beforehand. Both his hands were under Naoyasu’s clothes now, fingers of each hand playing with Naoyasu’s chest. It was so erotic that Naoyasu has the hardest time to hold back; he wants to sit down on Kazuma, feel him. All the way…</p><p>Kazuma’s hands round up and onto Naoyasu’s back, to his shoulders. Naoyasu’s pullover and shirt ride up a bunch, but Naoyasu’s lips stay connected to Kazuma’s throat. He wants to feel that heartbeat quicken. His own hands stay onto Kazuma’s chest, simply to balance himself on top of his senpai.</p><p>When they kiss, Naoyasu thinks the world could end. Kazuma’s long, deep kisses were to die for. They were warm and soft, pulling and giving at the same time. A perfect tandem of want and being wanted. It allows Naoyasu to sink down completely, flatten himself stomach to stomach onto Kazuma. Warm hands brush over his back, lower and lower. Fingers hiding out under the waistband of his shorts.</p><p>When their lips part, it’s the softest sound. They connect and part once more, unable to let go of one another.</p><p>Kazuma’s voice comes low and dreamy, “Naoyasu.” </p><p>Opening his eyes, Naoyasu feels heat overtaking him completely. His hands go lower too, past Kazuma’s sides. He wants to undress him, starting with the pants. He needs to feel him… Kazuma has to know how much Naoyasu craves him. But then Naoyasu’s fingers come upon two little items, one sliding out of Kazuma’s pant’s pockets. His fingers know these items quite well, having carried his own downstairs earlier. Kazuma’s blush deepens.</p><p>“I uh…” Kazuma starts, prompting Naoyasu to laugh and hide his face onto Kazuma’s chest. He shakes his head, as Kazuma sputters what’s happening. Wordlessly, Naoyasu slips off Kazuma, to retrieve his own condoms and lube from where he’d hidden them. “Hey, were are you going?”</p><p>Naoyasu holds the items up, sitting onto Kazuma’s legs. Kazuma blinks up, then grins.</p><p>“We had the same idea huh?”</p><p>Naoyasu nods. Words fail him. And if he’d were to speak…he’d beg. Letting his body do the talking, Naoyasu slides up to bring their crotches together. Kazuma’s eyelashes flicker, his eyes overcome with lust for a bare second. He brings his hands up to Naoyasu’s hips, whose afraid of a rejection. Of Kazuma losing steam. Naoyasu presses himself down, making himself and Kazuma hiss and sigh.</p><p>“Kazuma-san…please…I’ll be gentle with you,” Naoyasu says, hovering back down, bringing some of the blanket to cover them. He brushes Kazuma’s short hair. “Let me sit on top. I know how to handle you.”</p><p>Kazuma’s snorts. “You’re quite sure of yourself.”</p><p>“I am sure…of us,” Naoyasu says, unable to keep the want from his voice. “If you’d let me…I’ll make you feel good. Inside of me,” Naoyasu says, kissing Kazuma afraid of hearing doubt in his reply. But nothing about Kazuma’s hands or kisses are in doubt, it seems. He pulls Naoyasu closer again, one hand in the wild hair, one on the lower back. Kazuma’s hand is warm when he slips back down under the pants, deeper this time. Thank god he kept on these easier access sweatpants after all.</p><p>Naoyasu helps Kazuma get rid of the belt in his pants, and the turtleneck too. He’s bare below it, and Naoyasu’s hands caress the sides, up to the chest. He stares for a lifetime, unable to get enough of Kazuma’s gorgeous physique. He pays homage to it, by kissing his entire chest. He licks the nipples, even as Kazuma’s fingers grab his hair and pull, push, pull again.</p><p>“Lower your pants and give me the lube,” Kazuma breathes out, as Naoyasu lets a hand go down to rub Kazuma’s bulge through the pants.</p><p>“Which one?” Naoyasu teases, whispering against Kazuma’s jawline.</p><p>“<i>Any of them,</i>” Kazuma breathes out, his voice on the edge of releasing a moan. Beneath Naoyasu,. Kazuma performs a full body wave; he digs his head into the floor, his body rolling up to meet Naoyasu’s any way he can. It ends with them meeting in the middle, and Naoyasu grinding him down. Chasing, commanding, affirming. He breathes into Kazuma’s warm skin, bright with a blush reaching Kazuma’s ears.</p><p>“You just lie down, and let me take care of you, Kazuma-san.”</p><p>“…Okay,” comes the haggard answer. Enough for Naoyasu to pull clothes away, first Kazuma’s pullover, then his own hoodie and undershirt. They meet again, mouths first. Naoyasu cannot get enough of that perfect body below him. All his… Kazuma’s warm palm slides down from Naoyasu’s neck, to cup his face when they pause again. For minutes on end, they just stare at each other.</p><p>Naoyasu still remembers seeing him that first time in the gym. He hadn’t dared to look at any of the older team members. But Numai Kazuma has drawn his gaze with his own. He looked dangerous and brutal on first sight. And yet, his forcefulness only comes through in plays, or when he’s angry. With all the younger members, he was helpful and kind. With Naoyasu, he was 100 other things, too.</p><p>“Naoyasu, I trust you completely. I’ll follow your lead. Please just…tell me if I fuck things up or should do something different,” Kazuma says, opening up to Naoyasu how he fears to be not perfect. No one is, the first time. You make it so, flaws included. Naoyasu smiles and nods. He’d do must of the work anyway, make sure they both will be satisfied at the end. His wish to please Kazuma…it’s an unbearable heat. And yet, Naoyasu manages to kiss his boyfriend slowly. To open up his pants, pull fabrics down. Balancing on his hands, Naoyasu uses his feet to pull the pants all the way off. His feet collide with the kotatsu, making him hiss out in short-lived pain.</p><p>Kazuma is biting his jawline, his hands unsure where to go. They’re everywhere at once, then hover in the air, to be nowhere at all. He gets Naoyasu’s clues however, to help him remove Naoyasu’s pants. They come off with ease, including the shorts. Kazuma has the lubrication, and doesn’t hesitate. This they knew, this was easy; Kazuma’s fingers inside of Naoyasu, preparing him as they kiss. He includes his other hand too, not just to pull Naoyasu apart. Widening him more and more, using more fingers than ever before. Naoyasu becomes a mess on top of him, making sure every little moan is heard or breathes out onto Kazuma’s skin. </p><p>“You can be rough or sweet with me. I’ll take either,” Naoyasu says, lost in this feeling. His penis slides over Kazuma’s, his hands blindly searching for the condoms. He wants to be messy…but it would be easier with Kazuma wearing a condom. Naoyasu puts it on him, their kissing noises slowly down.</p><p>Naoyasu’s hands glide over Kazuma’s chest, up to the shoulders. Putting his forehead on top, Naoyasu makes sure to stare Kazuma down without blinking. It’s as if Kazuma stops to breathe, becomes a statue. He just looks up to Naoyasu, then nods once. Naoyasu stays like this, their foreheads, noses, and chests touching. Kazuma’s fingers are trembling as he holds Naoyasu’s ass-cheeks wide open. Naoyasu moves so slowly, fearing Kazuma would break. He moves up, letting one hand lose contact with Kazuma’s shoulder in favour of helping guide him inside. Naoyasu bites his bottom lip when he rubs the glans over his prepared asshole, sliding it inside—</p><p>“Kazuma-san,” Naoyasu breathes in, out. His anthem, his anchor. He pushes himself down onto Kazuma’s dick, holding the base of his penis now tight. Kazuma isn’t breathing. Isn’t even blinking. He stays rock-solid still. As if any part of him moving could hurt Naoyasu. </p><p>“Aaah!” Naoyasu exclaims when Kazuma is fully inside. His hand shoots back up to hold onto Kazuma’s shoulder. Eight fingers press in, as Naoyasu’s thumbs threaten to bruise Kazuma’s collarbone. Kazuma still remains so still, as if he stopped being alive. His cock pulsates inside of Naoyasu however.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Kazuma asks, his voice so thin that Naoyasu becomes afraid his boyfriend will break. He lets their foreheads stay connected, unable to nod. Instead, Naoyasu answer comes as he circles his hips, moves himself up, never letting Kazuma’s dick slide out. He slams himself down, liking the feel, the heat, the sound of their skins touching. Kazuma’s eyes widen, as he says, “Y-yeah, I think I’m alright too.”</p><p>Naoyasu laughs. Still holding onto Kazuma’s shoulders, he sits more upright. He closes his eyes momentarily, as he slides himself fully down once more. Kazuma’s entire penis resides inside of him, begging for more. Naoyasu straightens his spine, letting his hips do the work. Kazuma might ruin him. Naoyasu welcomes it.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Kazuma breathes out, still wide-eyed. His hands touch Naoyasu’s elbows, then hold onto his hips. He let’s Naoyasu set the pace though, never interfering with him. He might only act like this the first time, so Naoyasu wants to make sure to leave a lasting impression on Kazuma. Be ruination upon him. Make him want it more and more. Finding a good pace for himself, Naoyasu rides Kazuma’s cock, loving the way he feels inside. Naoyasu squeezes around him, noticing Kazuma shutting his lips and breathing harder through his nose when Naoyasu does. Kazuma’s hand closes around his penis, strokes him in time with Naoyasu’s movements. The sensations become so much that Naoyasu bends his head backwards, moaning out loudly.</p><p>Unable to stay away too long, Naoyasu sinks down once more. Kisses Kazuma, whose noises become louder groans. Naoyasu likes to be a little filthy, so he makes sure to slam his ass down accordingly. Create this harsh sound when their skins slap together. Beneath him, Kazuma moves his feet up, branches his knees outwards. Naoyasu circles his hips, his kisses now going over Kazuma’s face, biting his jawline.</p><p>“Kazuma..san,” he gasps out, as Kazuma’s hips thrust up once, twice. “Aah! Yes, Kazuma-san, please…That feels so good.” But Kazuma doesn’t repeat it a lot. Naoyasu doesn’t mind, it’s fine for him to lie down like this. Naoyasu likes sitting on top, helping Kazuma relax and get to know his body like this.</p><p>“You’re incredible,” Kazuma breathes out against Naoyasu’s cheek, his hands and arms once more pulling him close. This time, Naoyasu lies flat down. His head lies sideways, his forehead to Naoyasu’s cheek. He moves himself frantically, while his knees rub over the floor when he does. This heat is addicting, and the noises Kazuma makes are all so low that they keep turning Naoyasu on and on. There is this sort of restraint again…as if any moment Kazuma could flip him on his back and fuck him thoroughly. The thought makes Naoyasu tremble with want. He speeds up the pace, trying to entice Kazuma. </p><p>Fingers curl into his hair, pulling.</p><p>The other hand scratches over Naoyasu’s lower back, and slaps his ass once. </p><p>“You’re so good…keeping going,” Kazuma says lowly, making Naoyasu kiss him. But Naoyasu’s lips are unable to stay at one spot too long like this; his tongue roams over Kazuma’s throat, onto his ear. Kissing his lobe, wanting to hear him mewl. Naoyasu’s gone already, uncaring how high pitches his own noises become. Kazuma squeezes his ass this time, rocking up into the waiting heat of Naoyasu’s ass. Letting his forehead brush up to Kazuma’s temple, Naoyasu tries to work his dry mouth to form words.</p><p>“I’m gonna come, senpai…”</p><p>Kazuma laughs, his hand gone from Naoyasu’s ass. He puts a condom on him too, then continues to jerk Naoyasu off.</p><p>“Come as much as you like,” Kazuma teases, biting Naoyasu’s chin. “Can’t wait to hear you say my name when you do…”</p><p>The words make Naoyasu’s body lose control over what his mind wanted to do; prolong it all, make it last. The laugh in Kazuma’s tone, his eagerness, the way he blushes and grins… His hand encouraging Naoyasu to come first, then ride it out on him perhaps. Naoyasu pushes himself up, his hands on Kazuma’s chest again. But he doesn’t sit up all the way, letting his elbows bend a little. He rocks himself forward and back, without breaking.</p><p>“Kazuma-san…aahh, please,” Naoyasu begs, and Kazuma grunts his agreement. He fucks up into Naoyasu’s heat, over and over, until Naoyasu is nothing but a mess that moans and comes hard. He sinks back down, forehead to Kazuma’s collarbone. He continues to ride Kazuma, wanting him to come as well. Kazuma’s arms loop around him, and Naoyasu is gently handled to lie on his side. He opens his eyes, watching as Kazuma approaches to kiss his forehead. Kazuma brings Naoyasu’s leg up and over his hip, and then, slowly, makes love to him. The sensations are so much that Naoyasu mewls again, curling in on Kazuma, opening up for him. Kazuma moves while Naoyasu lies still, gently letting his cock slide in and out.</p><p>Naoyasu’s fingers curl into Kazuma’s neck, and then he kisses him deeply. Hears him breathe in and out through his noise. Notices how much deeper Kazuma’s moans become when their lips are sealed together. Kazuma’s tongue swirls around Naoyasu’s, whose own movements have slowed down completely. To let Kazuma have him, anyway he wants to. Kazuma sits up a little, leaning over Naoyasu. He kisses Naoyasu’s shoulder, then bites in as he speeds up hard and fast. Passionate and sensual, until Naoyasu loses control over himself all over again.</p><p>“Yes…senpai…feels so good,” Naoyasu moans, eyes closing as the sensations become too much. Kazuma stills, so deep inside that Naoyasu thinks he’ll break. But it’s Kazuma who breaks first, collapsing with his arm around Naoyasu. He breathes out fast, eyes hazy. Naoyasu kisses his face, hugs him close. Their limbs entrap one another, not wanting to let go.</p><p>“You’re the fucking best,” Kazuma says, kissing Naoyasu’s chest. Smiling, Naoyasu caress the blond hair. Kazuma slides out of him at last, but neither is in a hurry to get up. They lazily take care of the condoms, making sure nothing spills when they remove them and tie them.</p><p>Naoyasu feels Kazuma’s spend cock fall on his thigh. Smiling, Naoyasu holds Kazuma’s head close to his chest.</p><p>“You’re awesome, Kazuma-san.”</p><p>They stay under the kotatsu for the most part. Naked bodies that do not like to be an inch apart. They make out too, without needing much more from it then love and gentle care.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The change doesn’t happen at the strike of the clock welcoming in the new year. Kazuma has simply seen a sight he is now chasing all night long to see more of. To know Naoyasu’s body in one very intimate way, he wants to see it from all angles. Hearing him—Kazuma cannot get enough of the sounds. And there was so much more to explore, still. The thrill is this; Kazuma and Naoyasu can spend all night together, and there still would be worlds to explore thereafter. It’s not even that Kazuma thinks a dam broke and he’s now addicted to a new drug.</p><p>Naoyasu is his everything. And he wants to make Naoyasu feel good in every way possible. Sliding into him when they lay on their sides and coming like that…Kazuma could stare at Naoyasu’s face all night long, being like that. So wanton and sweet, moaning Kazuma’s name, speaking little words of encouragement.</p><p>They do it without condoms, too. In the shower, letting the head spray warm water over their moving, more heated up bodies. Kazuma has his feet firmly on the tiled floor, right between Naoyasu’s. Knowing that Naoyasu likes it a little rough, Kazuma makes sure to make those hips feel his fingers dig in. Kazuma stands upright, watching as Naoyasu’s spine dips low, keeping his ass up. Naoyasu’s hands hold onto to the tiled wall, his face leaning on it sideways. His eyes are hazy, his jaw slack when he moans. Apart from the shower, Kazuma’s hips smacking into Naoyasu’s ass makes even slicker sounds. His penis is full of come from the first time he came. Naoyasu has tried to go on his knees, lick it clean, But Kazuma had pulled the wild hair sideways, slapped his dick on Naoyasu’s cheek. Letting the white fluid spurt out once.</p><p>“Back up, babe. I wasn’t finished,” Kazuma had said, and that was minutes ago. He couldn’t get enough of Naoyasu’s warmth. He was so tight inside, and kept sucking in Kazuma’s penis. The same way he’d suck him off, if Kazuma would have let him. <i>Later,</i> he figures. <i>Afterwards</i>. There was no question if Naoyasu liked it; he was smiling the entire time. The smile was only lost because he was moaning so loudly, against the tiles. Wanting to hear that more and more, Kazuma pulls up Naoyasu’s leg, holds him tightly as he makes Naoyasu twirl around his cock. Bringing the lifted leg down against above his hip, Kazuma comes in closer. Lifts Naoyasu up entirely.</p><p>The same way they started the evening; Naoyasu’s legs fold around Kazuma’s lower back. Kazuma steps in as close as can be, then slams Naoyasu hard against the bathroom wall when he fucks him. Their arms loop around one another, pulling each other as close as their bodies can be. With the exception of Kazuma’s hips moving back and forth, up and down, harder and harder.</p><p>Kazuma’s teeth bite Naoyasu’s jawline, pull his bottom lip down. He listens to Naoyasu’s louder getting moans, his demands. Kazuma meets them all, wanting nothing more than to please Naoyasu. When Naoyasu comes, he tightens around Kazuma’s dick, squeezing him. He leans his head back, Kazuma’s name on his lips in one long moan. Kazuma continues, making Naoyasu’s dick swing a bit, come going everywhere. Kazuma comes inside too, unable to contain himself when he sees Naoyasu like this. It was their fourth time now.</p><p>First time under the kotatsu. Second on Naoyasu’s bed, with Kazuma on top this time. But he came faster the second round, and wanted to ditch the condoms too. So they went into the bathroom, to stand in front of the bathtub heating up in the meantime. They needed a soak. Naoyasu’s body needed relaxation, after Kazuma keeps taking from him. Giving it to him.</p><p>“Feel good?” Kazuma asks with a smile, kissing Naoyasu. Naoyasu nods, his eyes half-lidded and so sexy that Kazuma doesn’t want to slide out of him. He wants to stay here, stand here, keep Naoyasu nice and warm around him like this. Then again, Naoyasu has his own wishes. And when he manoeuvres to be put down, Kazuma helps him naturally. Kazuma turns the tap for the shower, shutting it off.</p><p>They hold hands, standing chest to chest as Naoyasu kisses him back. Then the little brat goes down on his knees, pulling Kazuma’s semi-hard dick into his mouth to clean it all up. Grinning, Kazuma holds the wild hair, messing it up more and more. When Naoyasu is finished, Kazuma goes down to, making Naoyasu lie down on the wet floor. He kisses the thighs, takes Naoyasu’s dick in his mouth again. But he doesn’t aim to clean up everything. So fond of his boyfriend, Kazuma might finger the already abused entrance, but he only aims to tickle Naoyasu’s prostate, make him hard. </p><p>“Aah, Kazuma-san,” Naoyasu sighs, his body working himself up into Kazuma’s mouth. Kazuma doesn’t stop until Naoyasu is fully erect. Them, with a giddy joy, he pulls Naoyasu legs, until Naoyasu slides all the way against him. It would be so easy to have him again…but Kazuma is ready for something else. Smiling still, he crawls over Naoyasu, whose eyes widen when he realizes what Kazuma wants. He stops him, palms flat on Kazuma’s hips. Kazuma touches Naoyasu’s wrists, circling his pulse.</p><p>“I’m ready. I’m not afraid anymore. I didn’t hurt you and…I know you won’t hurt me. Whatever strangeness it might bring, whatever discomfort…I know and trust you so much, Naoyasu. I want it to be you,” Kazuma says, pushing Naoyasu’s hands aside and continues to sit himself down on Naoyasu’s hard dick. He’s still afraid, but to alleviate that fear, Kazuma lets his entrance slip up and down Naoyasu’s penis, making it lie flat on his stomach. But Naoyasu’s hands won’t be denied; he captures Kazuma’s, holds onto him. </p><p>He nods.</p><p>Kazuma smiles, a bit afraid. He never did this, and perhaps he shouldn’t feel cocky from watching how easy it was for Naoyasu. Laughing a little shakily, Kazuma tries to position himself best he can. He then pulls Naoyasu’s hands, behind him, to make Naoyasu sit up. He doesn’t have to ask. Naoyasu captures him in a kiss, frees his hands to go down Kazuma’s back. There’s a little massage, way above Kazuma’s ass. Naoyasu kisses him senseless.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re ready, Kazuma-san?”</p><p>Kazuma smiles. He places his own hands on Naoyasu’s face.</p><p>“As long as I can look at you, I am sure of everything.”</p><p>When Naoyasu enters him, Kazuma thinks he’ll split apart. But soon, with Naoyasu’s cooing words, soft touches, and gentle patience, Kazuma is reformed as a new being. He even manages to ride Naoyasu so hard that he comes first, and has to jerk Kazuma off who laughs victoriously.</p><p>The new year couldn’t start any better.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Winter turns to spring. And Naoyasu promises Kazuma to stay loyal to him. Kazuma kisses him softly, under a flurry of pink petals floating about. He only has one hand to touch Naoyasu’s face, as the other holds his diploma.</p><p>“Wait for me. I’ll come collect you from this place, two years from now. I’ll be an awesome pro-athlete, and have a steady income and a place for us to stay,” Kazuma promises, then rips his second school uniform button off to give to Naoyasu. Naoyasu nods. It’s not as if they won’t see each other in the next two years. Just less frequent than they were used to. </p><p>“I’ll hold you to it,” Naoyasu says with a smile, putting his chin on Kazuma’s shoulder when they embrace one final time. “I want a huuuge bed by the way.”</p><p>Kazuma’s roaring laugh makes birds in the trees take flight. Naoyasu holds onto the button and the promise. Spring is the start of new beginnings, even if this is a sad one. But Kazuma doesn’t want him to be sad. His fingers comb up into Naoyasu’s hair, and he puts their foreheads together.</p><p>“Eyes on me, brat. I promise you I’ll come and find you often enough. You won’t be missing me too much, and I’ll make sure your body bears enough marks when I gotta leave again.” He says it with such a serious face that Naoyasu can’t help but laugh. And feel relieved. He stares into Kazuma’s honest eyes, then nods. He hugs Kazuma one last time.</p><p>“Mhnn, tell me again?” Kazuma murmurs into Naoyasu’s temple, who’d rather not. He was so red before…but if Kazuma wants something, Naoyasu will give it to him.</p><p>“I said that I like you very much, Kazuma-san.”</p><p>“Good. ‘Cus it’s likewise, Naoyasu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ending is a bit bittersweet but hopeful! I want them to be boyfriends throughout and then live together TT</p><p>if you wanna share your fave dynamics for them,,,,,,,,,,my ears are listening</p><p>tbh I think I prefer Kuguri being clueless about love and dating but then he's really good at it (erotic stuff especially)??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>